helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KouChisato/List Different formation successives of Morning Musume
List Diffrent formations successives of Morning Musume Members ;1st formation September 1997 :1st Generation *Singles:Ai no Tane, Morning Coffee ;2nd formation May 1998 :2nd Generation: Yasuda Kei ,Yaguchi Mari ,Ichii Sayaka. *Singles:Summer Night Town,Daite HOLD ON ME!,Memory Seishun no Hikari *Albums:First Time ;3rd formation April 1999 :Departures of Fukuda Asuka. *Singles:Manatsu no Kousen,Furusato *Album:Second Morning ;4th formation August 1999 :3rd Generation Joned Goto Maki. *Singles:LOVE Machine ;5th formation January 2000 :Departures of Ishiguro Aya *Singles:Koi no Dance Site *Albums:3rd -LOVE Paradise- ;6th formation April 2000 :4th Generation Joned *Singles:Happy Summer Wedding ;7th formation May 2000:Departures of Ichii Sayaka. *Singles:I WISH,Ren'ai Revolution 21 ;8th formation April 2001 :Departures of Nakazawa Yuko. *Singles:The Peace! ;9th formation August 2001 :5th Generation Joned *Singles:Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~,Souda! We're ALIVE,Do it! Now *Albums:4th "Ikimasshoi!" ;10th formation September 2002 :Departures of Goto Maki. *Singles:Koko ni Iruzee!,Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima,AS FOR ONE DAY *Albums: No.5 ;11th formation May 2003 :Departues of Yasuda Kei. January/May 2003 :6th Generation Joned *Singles:Shabondama,Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~,Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT ;12th formation January 2004 : Departures of Abe Natsumi. *Singles:Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~,Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari ;13th formation August 2004 : Departures of Tsuji Nozomi & Kago Ai *Singles:Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago,THE Manpower!!! *Albums:Ai no Dai 6kan ;14th formation Janaury 2005 :Departures of Iida Kaori. *Singles:Osaka Koi no Uta ;15th formation April 2005 :Yaguchi Mari's left. ;16th formation May 2005 : Departures of Ishikawa Rika. ;17th formation mid-May 2005 :7th Generation joned Kusumi Koharu. *Singles:Iroppoi Jirettai,Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~, SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Albums:Rainbow 7 ;18th formation July 2006 : Departures of Konno Asami. ;19th formation August 2006 : Departures of Ogawa Makoto. *Singles:Aruiteru *Mini-albums:7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! ;20th formation December 2006 :8th Generation (1) : Mitsui Aika *Singles:Egao YES Nude,Kanashimi Twilight *Albums:SEXY 8 BEAT ;21th formation May 2007 : Departure of Yoshizawa Hitomi May 2007 : 8th Generation (2) : Junjun & Linlin ;22th formation June 2007 :Fujimoto Miki's left *Singles : Onna ni Sachi Are,Mikan,Resonant Blue,Pepper Keibu,Naichau Kamo,Shouganai Yume Oibito,Nanchatte Ren'ai,Kimagure Princess *Albumss: COVER YOU,Platinum 9 DISC ;23th formation December 2009 : Departures of Kusumi Koharu *Singles:Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai,Seishun Collection,Appare Kaitenzushi! (Muten Musume),Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Albums:10 MY ME,Fantasy! Juuichi ;24th formation December 2010 : Departures of Kamei Eri,Junjun & Linlin ;25th formation January 2011 : 9th Generation Joned *Singles :Maji Desu ka Ska!,Only You,Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Albums:12, Smart ;26th formation September 2011 : Departures of Takahashi Ai ;27th formation October 2011 : 10th Generation Joned *Singles:Pyocopyoco Ultra,Ren'ai Hunter ;28th formation May 2012 : Departures of Niigaki Risa & Mitsui Aika *Singles:One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show,Wakuteka Take a chance *Albums:13 Colorful Character ;29th formation September 2012 : 11th Generation Joned Oda Sakura *Singles:Help me!!,Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai ;30th formation May 2013 : Departures of Tanaka Reina *Singles:Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan,Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?,Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0,TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Albums:The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~,Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2,14shou ~The message~ ;31th formation November 2014 : Departures of Michishige Sayumi ;32th formation January 2015 : 12th Generation Joned *Singles:Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara,Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki, Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only ;33th formation December 2015 : Departures of Sayashi Riho *Singles:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi ;34th formation May 2016 : Departures of Suzuki Kanon *Singles:Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai ;35th formation December 2016: 13th Generation Joned *Singles:BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy ;36th formation June 2017: 14th Generation Morito Chisaki Joned *Singles:Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi!, Gosenfu no Tasuki *Albums:⑮ Thank you, too ;37th formation December 2017: Departures of Kudo Haruka *Singles:Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite, Are you Happy? / A gonna ;38th formation June 2018: Departures of Ogata Haruna *Singles:Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara ;39th formation December 2018: Departures of Iikubo Haruna *Singles:Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night *Albums:Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Category:Blog posts